epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppy Hat
The Puppy Hat is a male hat found in . Both in EBF4 and EBF5 is a premium item. The Puppy Hat does not have any armor counterparts. Description A small, plump puppy is perched on top of the player's head. It has a triangular nose, round black ears, and a small white tail. This animal mainly grants the wearer defensive bonuses. It provides good boosts to both defences, as well as a nice bonus to both HP and MP. The Puppy Hat also provides and resistance, both of which become immunities at level 5. The Puppy Hat also allows a few healing opportunities, due to the hat's ability to randomly summon Friend Dog. It gives a moderate boost to all of , , and , as well as slightly boosting . At maximum level it grants immunity to , , and . Moreover it improves the chances to capture foes. And last but not least it summons also Maxi, who gives the status to everybody. It's essentially a more balanced/defensive version of the Wizard Hat. Found on the Battle Mountain, specifically in the bottom chest of the Diamond Golem screen. A Battery is required to get this far, used to open the door a few screens before. |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 5% |lvl5MP = 10% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Freeze |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Dispel |res2num = long100 |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 3 |item41 = Fine Fur |item41number = 10 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 5 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 20}} |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Dispel |res1num = long100 |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 3 |item41 = Fine Fur |item41number = 10 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 5 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 20}} Found inside a chest in the Deathly Hollows, the chest is the reward to solve the lights floor puzzle. * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl2DEF = 5%0% |lvl3DEF = 10%0% |lvl4DEF = 15%0% |lvl5DEF = 20%0% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Chill+Freeze |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 2 |item32 = Crisps |item32number = 1 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 1 |item42 = Belt Buckle |item42number = 1 |item43 = Fine Fur |item43number = 8 |item51 = Lecko Brick |item51number = 1 |item52 = Hamburger |item52number = 2 |note = }} Trivia * In EBF5, the Puppy Hat has a chance to randomly summon "Maxi", a Rescue Dog with a unique sprite, this is a homage to Matt's dog Maxi, which died during [http://kupogames.com/2016/08/19/ebf5-the-dogs/ the development of EBF5.] Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs